Rins Fate
by Khamsin301
Summary: Rins missing? Who took him? Will Yukio and Rins friends be able to find him in time or will he forever be changed?
1. Chapter 1

Rin woke up and looked at his clock almost falling out of bed "shit! im sooo late!" He scrambled out of bed and got dressed quickly, rushing out the door. He ran down the hallway til he got to his classroom door, falling over from trying to stop so quickly. Rin opened the door slowly peering in then slowly walked in when Shima gave him the signal that the teacher wasnt looking. He quietly closed the door behind him creeping over to his desk. "ah, Rin, so you finally decided to show up," Yukio said, still writing on the board.

"Pfft, what chu talking bout Yukio? Ive been here the whole time," Rin said trying to lean on the wall casually due to failing making his way to his desk, but he also failed looking casual and ended up leaning on the wall looking like a dick. "Rin, i know you just woke up," Yukio said turning around to face his brother, also his student. "Your punishment for being late to my class is extra homework, have fun," Yukio said smirking slightly at him. "Aww ! cmon! Yukio thats not fair!" Rin whined, annoying Yukio a little. "Then next time dont be late to my class. Now take ur seat," He said before going back to his lesson. "So unfair," Rin mumbled before he took his seat at his desk.

After the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson everyone left, making their way to their next class. Rin stayed behind to collect all of his homework. He groaned seeing all the sheets of paper and stuffed them in his bag. He walked into the hallway heading off to his next class. The rest of the day went smoothly and he didnt get into any fights, he obviously got into arguments though, mostly with Ryuji of course.

Rin walked to Yukios office and knocked on the door "Yukio?" "Come in," Yukio said and Rin walked in. "You ready ta go?" "Sorry Rin, I cant, I have lots of work to do here, your going to have to walk home without me." Yukio said sorting through some paper he had on his desk. "Oh okay, how long will u be here for?" "A while, Ill probably get back some time during the night." He said not looking up from his work. "Okay, well ill see you tonight when you get back then," Rin said walking out, closing the door behind him. Rin walked along the path thinking about all the homework he has to do when he gets home. Suddenly out of nowhere someone held a cloth over his mouth and nose, he struggled against it, only losing and blacking out.

* * *

Yukio walked into the room that he and Rin shared, turning on the light placing his things down on his desk, "sorry i took so long, Rin." Yukio looked around after hearing no response, "Rin?" He asked, thinking he was just hiding or something. "Rin, this isnt funny," he said starting to panic then Kuro jumped on his desk next to him meowing. "Kuro? have u seen Rin?" Yukio asked but Kuro shook his head, he hadnt seen him. "This isnt good," Yukio said gritting his teeth. Yukio rushed out the door and made his way quickly to the boys dorm walking in going straight to Ryujis room and knocking on his door. Ryuji opened it groaning, "what?! Do you know how late it is!?" He yelled still half asleep. "Rins gone," Yukio said with a stern look plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryujis eyes grew wide, "what do you mean hes gone?!" "Exactly that," Yukio said, his expression not shifting. "Maybe he went for a walk?" Ryuji said trying to think of something else instead of him being missing. "This late?" Yukio asked, "but he never even got home, Kuro hasnt seen him either." "Damn," Ryuji said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Rin slowly opened his eyes, vision blurry. "Argh, what happened?" He asked slowly sitting up holding his head. Realizing the weight on his wrists, he looked at them seeing cuffs on both of them with chains attached to the wall, "what the.." He started to pull at them, trying to get them off. He stopped when he heard laughing and looked up glaring, not seeing anything. A door on the other side of the room slowly began to open, "I see your finally awake, Rin."

Rin growled, "who are you?!" "Dont you recognize me?" The stranger said then turned on the light, revealing an evil smirk plastered across his face. Rins eyes widened, "Neuhaus!?" Igor chuckled at Rins reaction and Rin struggles agaisnt the restraints, "let me go you, son of a bitch!" Igor glared and kicked him hard across the face, "dont you dare talk to me like that, you demon scum!"

Rin spat out some blood and glared up at him. "Tch, your pathetic," Igor said, looking at Rin with a disgusted face. Rin ignored him and looked around for Kurikara, "wheres my sword?" Igor smirked, "where is it?!" Rin yelled at him. Igor grabbed Rin by his hair, pulling him up making Rin wince. Rin tried to attack him but the chains stopped him from making contact with him.

"Dont try to hit me, you fucking dog," Igor said harshly, glaring at him. "Or what?" Rin asked glaring back. Igor growled and dropped him, kicking him in the stomach hard enough to make Rin cough up blood. Rin got up wiping the blood off his mouth, "fucking bastard" he mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Igor asked, "your a fucking bastard!" Igor gave him a dark expression and grabbed Rins face and smashed the back of his head into the ground. "Gah!" Rin cried out on impact, vision blurry, head spinning.

Rin tried to use his flames only to realize that it was making him weaker. "What the hell did you do to me?!"Igor laughed, "I didnt do anything," "bullshit! Why cant i use my flames?!" "You see those cuffs you have on? They stop demons from using their abilities while also weakening them at the same time," Igor said smirking. Rin growled, "fucking prick," "be careful of what you say to me, boy" Igor said glaring.


End file.
